Outside Was Cold
by Shusuika
Summary: Pairings:TyKai Main, TysonHillary, KaiHillary, TysonOzuma. Tyson needed to think so he went outside, and everyone got worried and went to find him, but only to discover that that day will be the worse one of their entire life.


Author: Dragona15

Anime: Beyblade

Pairings: Ty\Kai Main, Tyson\Hillary, Kai\Hillary, Tyson\Ozuma

Notes: If you don't like these pairings then get the hell out of here and save your flames. This is a DEATH fiction. And the main pairing is TYKAI only, even if you see others pairings talk and stuff that does not mean anything. Read and you will understand, because this sounds a bit weird.

Thank you.

Outside Was Cold

Outside was cold. Really cold. Did it matter? It was also raining. Did it matter also? No. a few people were running to shelter away from it. Those did cared. But one particular person didn't. He was sitting under his favourite spot which was under the bridge that stand up high above the river. His whole skin is bombarded with goose bumps all over from the cold. But he didn't bother bringing a warmer coat with him. Too much was in his head.

Tyson' s POV

All my life what was I? The big famous world beyblade champion? The biggest glutonous pig of the entire world? The loudest and annoying kid who ever existed in any time? Nope. I wasn't. Trust me I'm something a lot bigger than those things.

I'm a looser. The biggest looser ever. The more I scream, the more I try to look the best, everyone just stares at me as the biggest looser ever. They wished that I would never showed up in their lifes, but like any goody heart they have inside, they couldn't just throw me away. Instead they stand up with me and my loud mouth. I was always the last. I may be the best at eating more and fast, I may be the first in beyblade I may be the winner at lazyness, but I'll always be the last one, the looser.

When I was a kid, I was the younger one. My parents were supposed to pay more attention to me, but they did the most forbiden thing parents could ever do. Love one child more than the other. I don't know how I didn't break down all these unfair years. At school they always picked on me. Even that girl that has a crush on me, Hillary. She thinks I don't know. Everyone always looks at me upside down, that superior look those stuck up guys have, even her. Amazing she keept up with me even after I left to my trip with the Bladebreaker's team. She asked me to ask her out when I came back. I never believed in it. She had so much better but she still insisted. Sure she was disapointed when I acted naïve and pretended I didn't got her hints. She deserves better no? It would never work. I can only be with another looser. If I were like Kai, sitting on my little corner quietly doing nothing, I would be more alone than ever. At least he has something that draws our attention to him, even if hes just laying there like a statue, unlike me. I have to cry loud enough for my throath to hurt for everyone to listen to me. I don't know why I'm still alive, struggling to see every damned day that's always the same. If I oversleep, everyone yells at me and drag me to school or to practise this stupid game I don't even like. I just played it cuz its famous and everyone loves it, but it just made my life worse. I gotta risk my butt everyday fighting agaisnt weirdos that want to steal my bit beast or my tittle. I think im getting really, really tired of all this. Why I'm here, there will always be someone better than me. Like Kai. No matter how many times I beat him, he will always be better. He will always stand up high and train his butt day and night, and I have to follow him or one day he will really beat me down. I can't allow that, or I will lose my place and…probably leave this team. Anyway did I mention that I accepted Hillary and asked her to be my girl? Yeah I did, I wanted to try it. It stinks to be alone, but it didn't changed one bit. We argued everyday. Actually more than when we were just friends. So later Hillary got tired and decided to drool over Kai behind my back, and the great friend he is, dated her behind my back. That's why im here. Hey its ok. No big deal. We had a fight, me and Hillary, then she got tired, called Kai and kissed him right in front of my face. It didn't hurt the fact that she betrayed me. It hurt the fact that she could do such a thing on purpose. What is with this? I heard we can't wait to be happy, we have to go out there and make it happen and work. I'm doing it but everything I do turns upside down. The more I try the more unhappy I get. These last months have been really a mess. A bunch of freaks, Ozuma the leader wants to seal Dragoon somewhere, Hillary did what she did, my dad just sent me a letter that he's getting married with some bitch he slept with after a whole party night with tons of whisky and punch and beer. God please send him a big headache for that. I know you exist. 'Tyson!' I sudenly heard from far away and looked at it's direction. It stopped raining so I could se much better who was it. I wish I couldn't see at the moment.

End Tyson's POV

The blue haired teen kept quiet in his spot when he seen who called his name. The brown haired girl came down to the bridge, and her brown eyes landed on the teen sitting on the grass "Here you are, I have looking all over for you Tyson" the boy said nothing, lying his chin on his knees. "Hey answer me will you? I know you knew about me and Kai so stop making a scene". After a little second of silence Tyson answered. "I'm not making a scene and it would be so much better if you just told straight to my face 'hey tyson, I got tired of you so I fished the best to screw around'" he said calmy, inside he was getting annoying of having the girls presence around. "Tyson, what are you saying? I would never say such a thing." She defended. "No, your mouth couldn't, but your eyes yelled every word when you called Kai and gave him that big wet sloppy kiss." Tyson asnwered his voice dripping with sarcasm along. "Are you jealous?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. The boy considered for a bit then answered "Yes I'm jealous to be the only one nobody gives at least one bit of credit for my own being." He nearly spat, clearly loosing his patient. "Tyson, calm down. We give you credit when you win"

"That does not count, because I win for you a ticket to the next battles". Hillary crossed her arms, getting tired of his attitude. "Your such a sour loser Tyson. When you never get what you want you always cry and sulk like a baby" that was the limit for Tyson who had such a bad day already. "What's wrong with fighting for what I want. I never got what I want and for once in my life I would like to get it." He just needed out so he turn his back to the girl and proceed to walk away from her. Away from everything if possible. "Hey don't turn your back on me. We are not done yet." Tyson stopped at that but didn't faced Hillary. "No it is over. Remember you're the one who betray me so go back to lick your new boyfriend's boots. I don't want to see you ever again." The boy growled the last part with hate under his breath, this time walking a bit faster, ignoring the girl's stare at his retreating form.

After removing herself from her stupor, Hillary ran away from the bridge and went to find her boyfriend, searching for confort. Meanwhile Tyson stopped and sat back on the grass, removing his blade out of his pocket and looked at the draw in the middle, releasing a sigh he was holding since his meeting with the girl. "Tyson." He heard a voice call. Who was it now? He wondered not bothering to turn around. "Tyson I'm talking with you." The voice insisted, this time tyson was recognizing it, the reason he refused to turn and face the male. He heard footsteps coming up to him and still didn't faced him. "Tyson are you deaf or something?" the voice said clearly annoyed. Tyson ignored the tone on his voice and answered "Don't worry I hear and well enough." He said boredly. "That's good. You know why I'm here." The boy said. "Can't you come tomorrow? Today I'm not in the mood." Tyson asked knowing his chances were minimum. "How you except to protect your bit beast when your not in the mood?" he inquired. "Don't give that bull again Ozuma. If you want this godamned thing here have it!" Tyson spat angrily throwing his blade away behind him. He was not surprised when he heard the boy walk to his blade and pick it up, but he was taken back when Ozuma sit next to him and put the blade back into his hand.

"Are you deaf?" Tyson repeated the boys's phrase looking at Dragoon. "No, I'm fine too. But I think you should consider before throw your blade away like that. I could grab it and run away." "So why you didn't? That would be a great favour to me." "What upset you so badly?" the teen asked looking at the blue haired teen. "Does it matter?" tyson inquired, resting his chin on his knees like earlier, ignoring his bit beasts pleading calls in his mind. "Yeah, if your feeling this down you won't be able to…" Tyson didn't gave him a chance to finish his statement as he threw the blade away again. "I thought I told you to take it!" "…protect it." Ozuma finished his statement looking at the blade. The blue haired teen got up and walked away. "Just take it. I quit!" he spat on his way leaving a very stunned Ozuma behind

Tyson's POV

Yeah why I haven't thought of this before? Why I didn't just quit at the very moment I tried beyblade? Oh right, I didn't wanted to be alone. And not to mention a certain someone, the queen of grumpyness, Kai always pissed me bad enough to keep doing it. Im going to finish school and get a damned job to pay for a place away from everyone and find real friends on my own. All these friends I have suck. I just met them because of this stupid game I didn't had a choice, but now im the one choosing them. The worse is the coming 'why's when I tell everyone.

End Tyson's POV

While Tyson was arguing with Ozuma, Hillary had found Kai and ran into his arms. "Hillary what happened?" Kai asked holding her close. "It's Tyson, Kai. He's so upset that he blown out on me." She complained looking at him in the eye begging for confort. Kai sighed and said "You know how Tyson gets when he's upset." "But he don't have to be upset, cuz he never loved me in the first place." "What about the fact that we lied to him? I know you didn't loved him either" "Why your defending him? He deserved it." At that Kai given up arguing and kept himself shut, but Hillary thought he agreed with her. Later the sun lowered himself into the darkness allowing the pale white moon to glister it's weak light upon earth. Everyone was inside in the warm house, preparing dinner. Tyson had return home receiving many questions and angry looks about being worried where he was, but he didn't bothered answering none of it. Instead he went into his room. He hadn't come to it for quite a while since he didn't wanted to be the only one sleeping on a warm bed. To the teen's luck, no one followed him and came force the answers out of him today so he sat quietly on the bed releasing another sigh. At the moment only one question was plaging his mind. It was a very old question. He asked himself that since he was a small kid. 'Why I can't cry?'. He only cried when Kai betrayed him back in Russia. He cried when he went to meet Kai at the icy lake. So why he couldn't cry again? What Hillary did was really mean but he didn't cried. He didn't allow himself to cry, even if he felt like it. Down there Ray finished his coocking and called everyone. Someone had to come call Tyson, but everyone hesitated, knowing how upset he was after his fight with Hillary. Not to mention they couldn't confort tyson, instead yelled at him for making everyone worried. "I'll go." They all looked at the teen who offered and watched the teen climb up the stairs to Tyson's room. A hesitant knock was made, but no answer came. The teen thought that the blue haired boy was alseep so he opened the door, but he found Tyson well awake. His blue eyes turned to the one who bothered him and said a quiet "What do you want?" "Dinner's on table. Come down." His automatic defences made him asnwer in his usual cold tone. Tyson taken his eyes away from the dual haired teen and put them staring boringly at the ceiling. "I'm not hungry." He said. "You must be. You skipped lunch remember?" Kai reminded him allowing his cold walls to slip. It was just him and Tyson, no harm in that. "I said I'm not hungry, Kai." Kai let a sigh come out of his lips. "Look Tyson, I'm sorry I haven't told you. I should have." Tyson interrupted him "No save it, Kai. Who would ever bother for the other person's feelings and tell them the truth? Anyway Hillary was the one who started it." "Tyson, I know your upset, but you don't have to do all this." Kai said as he walked up to the teens bed. Tyson looked up at him. "No kai you would never understand why I did what I did." "Then how about you try to explain to me?" kai susgested, sitting on the bed, but tyson turn his back to him. "You want to know fine. I just wanted attention so I started playing this stupid spinning top game to get it, but my life started to suck even more when I stepped into beyblading world. And now I decided to put an end to it." Kai stared at him "Put an end? What do you mean?" Tyson turned to look into the teens red eyes "Im quitting, Kai." "You what?" "You heard me Kai." A long silence took over both teens. "Tyson, I also hated beyblade because…you know my past because of that old fool Dickinson. But that's no reason to quit…" Kai was silenced by a finger on his lips. Tyson silenced him and looked at him. "Kai, maybe in your opinion, the unhappyness beyblade brought to you is no reason to quit, but to me its enough to quit. I played beyblade to try to be a hero to be looked at, to have attention, but the attention im getting is from evil maniac people who just want our bit beasts, and constant arguments, stressing trainings. And not to mention there's always someone better." Kai stared at the blue haired teen for a moment considering his opinion for a bit. "But that makes you a looser then." "No Kai. I already am a looser. I borned to be a looser and I'll die a looser. No matter how hard I try I will always be the fool clown in everybody's eyes." His voice trembled as if crying. Why when Kai is around, he cries? Does he trust him that much to show his weakness? Or it's just because of their similar pasts? Kai also wanted attention but he got otherwise so he shut himself, unlike Tyson who smiled. "Tyson, your lying. Your not a fool or a looser. Your pretty good at.." he was interrupted again. "At what Kai? At eating everything in ten seconds? At being beyblader's favourite prey?" "No Tyson. You're a good friend we can rely on and trust." That surprised Tyson. He never heard something like this that was meant intetionally. Tyson shook his head and looked at Kai. "I wonder what you have to be accepted so easily." At that Kai raised a questioning eyebrow, but his expression changed to a shocked one when Tyson grabbed him by his colar shirt and pulled him down in a deep kiss, making it long by holding his head in place. Tyson slid his tongue inside Kai's shocked opened mouth and tasted him for a while long until his lungs begged to breathe. He pulled away expecting Kai to react like any other straight boy would. But he was wrong. "You found your asnwer?" Kai asked breathlessly a small blush showing between his shark fins. Tyson nod his head. "Yeah, your best in everything, I bet." He complimented watching Kai blush harder and get up. "Even if your not hungry, at least try to eat something." He said. "I'll think about it." Tyson said and watched as Kai left his room. When alone Tyson thought to himself 'I didn't knew I could affect Kai that much. And damn kiss, he's so good.'

In the kicthen everyone awaited for Kai. "Kai, what took you so long? Did he fall asleep?" Hillary asked with sarcasm in the end. Kai nodded, rather to keep their little conversation a secret, and not wanting to alarm his friends about his lack for apetite. The same blush showed up at full force when he remembered their kiss, but Hillary not suspecting anything thought she was too cute for him to control himself. "So lets eat. He can get the left overs later." Ray suggested with a shrug and everybody agreed, proceeding to eat.

But while they were fulfilling their stomach's desire, Tyson grabbed just one toothbrush that for some unknown reason he had it in his room and for some unknown reason he decided to bring it along with him, and jumped out of the window carefully avoiding noises. The outside sudenly became dark, clouds were hovering in front of the moon, but the lights on the streets made it possible to see. Tyson ran all his way back to the bridge. While he ran it started to rain faintly, but the moment he got there the rain became heavier. But it didn't mattered. Tyson had made his last choice as he stopped in the middle of the bridge.

Tyson's POV

This is it. I didn't wanted to end like this but…Hey if I cant get what I want then there's no reason to live. What I want? I want Kai to me. I want the perfect A test mark maniac to myself, but a loser gets a loser and I don't want a loser I want a winner. And it's impossible to get him, he's too blind with that stupid girl. God please don't allow her to do to Kai what she did to me. I'd hate to see that happen, but I'd hate to not be there for him. Screw this I'll never get him. I hoped in front of the protection bars the bridge has and grabbed onto it for a while, looking at my poor choice of a spot to die. But hey I always liked this bridge. This is where me and Kai met. Well actually was next to the bridge not quite on it. Doesn't matter. I looked at the sky and screamed with all my strenght "KAI I LOVE YOU!" I let myself fall in the river. I know how deep it is. I fallen into it once. But this time I'm not coming out. It hurt when my face fell round on the water. It felt like being slapped. Then the cold hit on my skin. My lungs itched for the air that I used to scream my emotions out. But I refuse to swim up. I can feel warmth in my eyes. I feel tears. My last tears. Sudenly I realised how cold empty sheel I was inside. Outside was cold too, but inside is even more. My eye sight is getting black, my brain is yelling my body to swim up to breathe for my lungs, but I struggle agaisnt that will and…

End Tyson's POV

The next day everyone was awake, and worried. They haven't seen Tyson come out of his room, but no one dared go there. Not even Kai. He felt really confused after Tyson kissed him and did not wanted to face him. The blonde boy was watching TV out of boredom. It was still raining like yesterday. He was watching the news that had started a while ago. The newsman was announcing the death of someone who suicide in the river. "Another maniac with problems in life." Ray commented, Max nodded. No one cared. "It is a terrible loss for all of us from fans to friends and family. The now former beyblade world champion will be missed terribly." The newsman said sadly. Everyone was staring shocked at the TV. Now they cared. Kai was the first to wake up from his trance and run up to Tyson's room. It was empty, the window was open. A sharp pain of guilt stabbed into his heart badly. Nobody cared enough to come see if he was alright. Everyone was scared to face him about his break up with Hillary. Now he understood a bit of what Tyson meant by wishing for attention. He came back down just in time to see a video of some man explaining what he saw. "I was on my way back home when I saw someone on the edge of the brigde. I walked up to the guy cuz it was obvious what he was going to do, but I stopped in shock when I saw who was it and…he screamed 'kai I love you' before jumping inside. I was so freaked out that i…" Max had enough of it. He turned the TV off. Everyone fell into silence. Kai felt so bad even if he knew it wasn't his fault for Tyson feeling that forbidden emotion for him. But he was the one Tyson died for. He sudenly in just one moment realised so much. He had so much better to choose but he decided to hurt the only one able to give him what he wanted. He was foolish enough to keep being Hillary's boyfriend, even after what she did to him. Tyson was the only one who tried anything for him, who never gave up. He dropped to his knees, the shame eating him slowly and only one thought was on his mind. 'I'm sorry Tyson. I love you I never meant to hurt you.'

On the same day, but after everyone was able to control themselves, they went to see Tyson's body to confirm. Just one minute staring was enough to bring the once living team, down into tears.

Kai's POV

All you wanted was to be happy just one moment, one moment was all you were asking. You asked to me that moment but I couldn't give it to you when you most needed. I failed as a friend, Tyson. I doubt I could do better as a lover. I always put you out with my cold walls. Always. I ran after you kissed me. I acted cool, but I ran. I was afraid. I felt afraid of many things that I didn't wanted to face. You just wanted to be with me, you wanted a warm place in my cold heart, because in fact, my heart is warm, but I put you outside. Outside is cold.

END

Were you really listening?

'I'm not okay.'

Pay more attention to your friends

Or they will fade.


End file.
